luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriel
* Uri |species = Angel |status = Deceased |date of birth = |date of death = 2016 |age = |gender = Male |home = Heaven |family = *God *Goddess *Lucifer https://twitter.com/trutriciahelfer/status/793259434420019201 *Amenadiel *Azrael *Angels |occupation = *Member of the Heavenly Host *Welcomer of souls |affiliation = |portrayed by = Michael Imperioli |seasons = One , Two |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Uriel was an angel and the brother of Lucifer and Amenadiel. History Uriel was one of the middle-born angels. He was a small child and always wanted to play with Lucifer and his older siblings. However, they excluded him. Since then, he has grown, but he remained subordinate to his elder siblings. His duties include welcoming the souls of deceased, righteous mortals through a speech, which Lucifer describes as being "worse than Hell". Uriel ventured to Earth in an attempt to eradicate Goddess from existence by using Azrael's Blade. However, his plan failed when Lucifer killed him with the blade. In , it was revealed that Uriel's last words were, "The piece is here." Powers and Weaknesses * Angel Physiology: As an angel, Uriel has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings). As well as their weaknesses. *'Lower Nigh-Omniscience': Uriel is a master strategist and has a supernatural understanding of patterns and their consequences. With a slight movement or adjustment to a surrounding object, he can set forth a sequence of events. In the beginning of , Uriel slightly moved a skateboard, which set a sequence of events that resulted in Chloe's car crash. *'Master Combatant:' Despite Uriel's smaller size, he is a very capable fighter. He utilized his ability to notice and recognize patterns in his fight with Lucifer and Mazikeen, winning the fight until Lucifer caught him with a surprise attack and killed him using Azrael's blade. Personality According to Goddess, "Uriel is a stubborn boy. When he sets his mind, it doesn't waver." Growing up, Uriel looked up to his elder siblings. He kept trying to play with them no matter how many times they excluded him. He is obedient and a little frightened of his eldest brother, Amenadiel. However, when he realized that Amenadiel is weakened, he took pleasure in knocking Amenadiel over and beating him up. When he came to Earth, Uriel was quite arrogant, murderous and sadistic, having no qualms about killing his mother or Chloe Decker. Family Appearances Trivia * Uriel is the first being that Lucifer has ever killed. * Uriel is the fourth comics character to appear in the TV series (after Lucifer, Maze, and Amenadiel). * is an archangel in certain Jewish and Christian traditions. * There is some disagreement on whether Lucifer or Uriel is older. Amenadiel's speech to Uriel ("Not the eldest son. Not the young rebel. But an angel buried somewhere deep in the middle.") implies that Uriel is older. Yet Goddess, when speaking to Lucifer, implies that Lucifer was included with the older kids while Uriel was not ("All he ever wanted was to play with you and the older kids"). Tricia Helfer, who plays Goddess, confirmed that Uriel is older than Lucifer. Gallery 205 promo 01 Uriel.jpg 205 promo 04 Lucifer Uriel.jpg 205 promo 06 Uriel Lucifer.jpg 205 promo 08 Uriel.jpg 205 promo 09 Uriel.jpg 205 promo 09 Uriel - cropped.jpg 205 Uriel.jpg 205 trailer 01 Uriel.jpg 205 trailer 02 Uriel.jpg 205 brothers talk.png 205 screenshot 23xx Uriel's wings.png 205 Uriel with wings.jpg 205 Uriel.gif 205 Uriel smirks.jpg References fr:Uriel de:Uriel ru:Уриил Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Deceased